


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Galahading



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahading/pseuds/Galahading
Summary: What if the battle of five armies ended in a different way? The King lives on but in a price that reader pays with her own life.I'm shit at writing but even worse at summaries.





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

 

The night was cold and dimly lit by the full moon when Bilbo left Erebor with the Arkenstone stored safely in his pocket. His heart hammered through his chest as he made his way towards the camp of elves and men of Laketown. What he was doing could be the end of him if Thorin found out. That was what Gandalf said as well when the hobbit handed the cursed stone to the Elven King. Bilbo knew the risks, but he was still willing to do what he can to help his friends, and his daughter.

The only other person who knew of his whereabouts that night was (Y/N), and she was the one to help him with his plan. The two both journeyed as outsiders with the dwarves to help reclaim their homeland. Many times, they wanted to return to their warm home in Bag End, but each time they found a better reason to stay with the company. Especially (Y/N), she found love. However unexpected, Bilbo watched as the longing gazes and soft laughter of his child and the dark haired prince grow like a flower in the spring into something more meaningful.

Although he called her his daughter, (Y/N) wasn’t really Bilbo’s blood. She was taken into his care after being found, abandoned in Eastfarthing woods. Bilbo took the distressed baby into his home, ignoring the looks his family and friends gave him after realizing it was a human child, and raised her as his own. Bilbo cherished every moment he had with (Y/N), he taught her how to read, sew, bake, and garden. She in return helped Bilbo recover from the unexpected deaths of both his parents that happened before he found her and showed him how to live again. So when Bilbo came to realize that she was no longer a child but a woman, it broke his heart, but it also made him happy that she was able to find love of her own.

However, as the days grew sour when reclaiming Erebor, he noticed that the light in her soft (Y/E/C) eyes begin to diminish. Yes, there were many obstacles throughout the trek to Erebor that the company had to face, but none were as taxing as the one they had to face with Thorin Oakenshield. Which was why Bilbo decided to give up the stone, he thought it would help make things better.

The air was silent when the sun appeared over the horizon tinting the land of Erebor with a soft golden hue. Bilbo returned to the mountain without raising any suspicion from the other dwarves before the dawn to find (Y/N) waiting for him. Anxiously, they waited for the others to awake and stood at the terrace, looking out at the vast army of elves that stood behind King Thranduil and Bard.

Nervously, (Y/N) held Bilbo’s hand with a firm grip as harsh words were exchanged between Thorin and the leaders below. The dwarves were all dressed in their battle gear, that made (Y/N)’s heart break. The sight of her dear friends and loved ones dressed to go to war with worried looks on their faces saddened her. When Thorin called Bard and Thranduil liars, she couldn’t stop herself. With a soft apology to Bilbo, she let go of his hand and stepped towards the king.

“No, he’s telling the truth.” The dwarves alongside the King turned to the human girl that spoke up from behind them. Their looks of worry were switched to ones of shock and confusion. (Y/N) ignored their glances, and Bilbo’s whispering pleas to stay quiet. Fili watched as his brother look between his uncle and his One. “The stone is real.”

“You would steal from me?” Thorin spoke slowly.

“Steal from you? Believe me, Thorin, my intentions weren’t to do such thing. I took it as part of my fifteenth share.”

Bilbo gained his voice and grabbed (Y/N)’s arm. “(Y/N), please-”

“Did you know about this?” The dwarf looked at Bilbo.

“My father had nothing to do with it, I did it on my own and I am willing to let it stand against my claim.”

“Against your claim?” Thoring scoffed, “you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!”

“(Y/N),” Bilbo pleaded again, but she ignored him. Bilbo felt sick and scared. He tugged on her arm once more but she slipped out of his grasp.

“I’ve had it ever since Bilbo and I went down with Smaug. I found it but I didn’t tell him. I wanted to give it back to you but. ..”

“But what?” Thorin spat. (Y/N) noticed that Thorin was slowly stepping towards her but she held her ground. She was only a few inches taller than the dwarves, and used it to her advantage. She looked into his unfamiliar dark blue eyes.

“You have changed, Thorin Oakenshield. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, nor doubt the loyalty of his kin.” Kili managed to make eye contact with his One, he looked distraught and worried which only saddened (Y/N) more. In her head, she begged for his forgiveness and strength. She couldn’t stand the look of betrayal in Kili’s warm brown eyes any longer and looked away.  _I’m sorry, Kili._

“You cannot speak of loyalty,” the king growled. “Throw her off the rampart!”  

Kili’s heart stopped. Thranduil and Bard quickly looked at each other with worried expressions. None of the dwarves surrounding the king moved. They all glanced at each other with uneasiness. Those who weren’t convinced of their leader’s depleting mental health certainly believed it then.

“Did you not hear me?!” Thorin screamed, infuriated with the company around him. His once soft blue eyes blazed with fury and hate that stared directly at the human girl in front of him. “Fine, then I shall do it myself.” He lunged at the girl and pulled on the lapels of Kili’s worn out coat that she wore and dragged her close to the wall. The company, along with Bilbo, shouted in protest and tried to pulled her away from Thorin’s grasp.

“Curse you! Curse the wizard that forced you lot upon this company! I shall never again deal with wizards and Shire rats!”

“If you do not like my burglars then do not harm them!” A loud voice shouted from below. “Kindly return them to me!” Gandalf’s voice boomed several times louder than Thorin’s. The dwarven king let the girl go and peered over the edge to see Gandalf standing tall with his staff at hand looking more weary and thin than he did before the journey.

The company pushed Bilbo and (Y/N) who both ran towards the rope that was used the night before. Bofur ushered them over the wall while Thorin stared out at the land before him. Kili rushed by (Y/N)’s side, managing to give her a swift kiss before she carefully made her way down the wall with Bilbo following. Fili held his brother back, he knew Kili would follow her down if he didn’t. Kili watched with a heavy heart as his love safely made her way towards the grey wizard and away from him.

~

“So, shall it be peace or war?” Bard asked carefully.

Thorin stood in silence. He looked over to the distance, a dark Raven perched next to his hand. He smirked, “it shall be war.”

~

(Y/N) did not think that the last time she would see her friends again would be while she was at death’s door. The orcs had been slain and the battle was won, but there was no victory. The death toll was numerous and the grief stricken people of Laketown helped set up camps for those who were injured to be tended to by Thranduil’s elven healers.

Thorin and Co. broke the rampart that blocked the entrance to Erebor and fought alongside the soldiers of his cousin (Dain), the elves of Mirkwood, and the men of Laketown. It wasn’t long before Thorin found the pale orc. The two fought with intensity, but it was apparent that Thorin was slowly losing the fight. Azog swung his sword but Thorin managed to jump away every time his opponent struck.

(Y/N) managed to sneak away from Bilbo, who was too busy killing a warg, and crawled behind the Defiler with a drawn sword and sliced his legs to gain his attention. The orc quickly turned and saw her. He swung at her which she quickly dodged but the victory was short lasted. The orc smiled cruelly as he swung successfully before freezing in place as a familiar sword, Glamdring, pierced through his body and ending his life once and for all. The lifeless body of the orc fell with a loud thud onto the freezing ice.

Thorin looked up at (Y/N) with wide eyes. The girl looked down at herself and back up at him with a pained and shocked expression, “Thorin?” The sight made Thorin’s heart stop and blood freeze. The Dwarven king caught the girl before she hit the cold ground and gently laid her on his lap. Yelling was heard from afar but (Y/N) focused on breathing and the dagger that was protruding from her stomach. Blood painted the clothing she was wearing and the ice beneath her.

Before the journey, death always plagued (Y/N)’s mind. It was one of those things that everybody worried about. She had come to terms that everyone dies in the end, and had made peace with it, or so she thought. Now, in that moment, she was terrified. She was cold, she was in pain, and she was not ready to part with her loved ones and leave them behind. Not when she had so much left to live for. 

“Oh, (Y/N), no,” Thorin blubbered, “not you, not you.” He cradled her head against his lap, his hands shook as he ran his shaky fingers carefully through her knotted hair. He felt a braid behind the mass, his thoughts were then interrupted before he made any conclusion. 

“(Y/N)!” Kili cried once he and Bilbo reached Thorin and (Y/N). “No, no, no,” Kili’s hands cupped her cold cheeks. (Y/N) stared at him with tears pooling in her eyes and sorrow cutting through her heart. Thorin’s tears spilt and ran down his cheeks as he watched his nephew lean down and placed soft kisses over her face.

“My love, don’t cry,” she whispered.

“You’ll be fine,  _Amrâlimê._  Fili is bringing help, you’ll be fine. Stay with me!” Kili pleaded with a broken voice.

Thorin’s heart broke at the sight before him. It all had made sense. Never had he thought that his nephew had fallen for the human girl during the journey. The very human girl that helped protect a group of stranger dwarves to reclaim their homeland and brighten the day of any member in his company throughout the entire adventure. The same girl whom he threatened to throw over the rampart for trying to protect him from turning into a gold-lusting monster. The very human girl, who loved his nephew and was dying on his lap because of his selfish deeds. He was the reason why his nephew’s One was dying in his arms, and he would never forgive himself for that.

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin began, “I am so sorry to have dragged you into my perils.”

(Y/N) shook her head and smiled weakly at the King. “No.” she gasped. “It my pleasure.”

Bilbo made a high pitched noise from next to Kili. (Y/N)’s tears slid down her cheeks as she reached a hand out for her father. Bilbo clutched the cold, bloodied hand and rubbing circles on the top of her hand like he did when she was little.

“Papa, I’m scared,” she confessed, coughing and tasting the bitter iron on her tongue

“My little girl,” he sobbed. In his eyes, he didn’t see the broken girl that she was but the small child he took into his home many years ago. A bubbly little girl who always went out to look for an adventure or who would sit down on the carpet in front of him to hear the stories he would tell. Even if she was not of his blood or race, he raised her as his own and saw her as his child. She would always be his child.

“Papa, I don’t want to leave you alone,” she cried, clutching his hand tightly. Bilbo’s heart ached and he begged for any god to help save his daughter.

“You’ll be fine, my petal. We’re getting help. The eagles are coming.” Bilbo frantically said.

She looked at Bilbo with a growing lump in her throat. “I’m so sorry, Papa.”

She turned to Kili who sank down to his knees and stared at his love with a broken heart _. “Amrâlimê_ ,” she whispered. 

 _“Ghivashel_ ,” he replied weakly. “Don’t go,  _Ghivashel._ You promised me you would stay forever. Don’t you dare go!”

“I love you.” With a shaky hand that she had lain beside her, she placed the moon rock Kili had given her in Laketown back into his hand.  _“Menu tessu.”_

Thorin would never forget the broken sounds that Bilbo and Kili made when the light in (Y/N)’s eyes left. Kili tugged out the dagger from her body and threw it before clutching onto her and nuzzling into her hair and clutching her braid. His shoulder’s shook with every sob and plea to Mahal to bring her back to him. 

Thorin hugged Bilbo close to his chest as the hobbit screamed out for his fallen child to return to him. Other’s from the company appeared from over the hill, hearing the wails of the broken hearted. They looked battered and bruised and quickly came to realize what had happened to their youngest companion. It took both Fili and Dwalin to pull Kili away from (Y/N)’s body. He thrashed and screamed to return to her but eventually gave up and sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. His One had died and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. Fili cried silently along with the rest of the company.

Gandalf placed a hand on the hobbit’s shoulder, the wizard’s eyes were tinted red after he had heard what had happened and let the tears fall. He felt the guilt rise and the regret take over his body as he watched his hobbit friend wander aimlessly from one tent to another like a empty shell. The shock still not settling. No death can change someone like that of their own child.

Word traveled quickly and it wasn’t long until King Thranduil heard about the loss. He had elves recover the body and set her in a tent where she was cleaned and changed. To Bilbo, she looked peaceful as if she was only asleep. Thranduil, was fond of the polite human girl, he paid homage by naming a constellation in the sky after her and dressed her in elvish silk before being laid to rest. The dwarrows held a service and buried her with the name (Y/N)  _Kidhuzurâl_. Kili placed the moon stone over her heart and heaved a shaky breath before letting her casket close. Kili asked for her to be buried along with the dwarvish lords and kings of centuries ago. Hoping that one day, soon, he’ll see her again in the halls of his forefathers and be laid to rest next to her.


End file.
